una chica misteriosa
by animeko
Summary: es como una continuacion de la serie, despues de un año, se trata de una chica del pasado de ana que trata de escapar de las manos de hao con ayuda de todos, pero en el camino se encontrara con cosas nuevas y experiencias que haran cambiar su vida.
1. Los preparativos

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que se me ocurrió darle una prometida a Len en el contexto de la serie , así como una continuación, en la que todos ayudaran un poco....y dar una historia alternativa...., espero que les guste y si desean pueden dejarme sus review así me ayudaran a hacerla más interesante.

Capt.1- Los preparativos

A pasado un año ya desde que el torneo de Shamanes se realizo y todos fueron convocados otra vez, a terminar la gran pelea y nombrar al nuevo Shaman King,

Yoh, Len , Horo Horo, y todos los del equipo se han vuelto a reunir para realizar su travesía, pero se han encontrado con algunas dificultades......

Ana: Yoh, Yoh, YOHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yho: O-O ,Que pasa?

Ana: levántate, ya nos vamos,... así, pero primero prepara el desayuno

Yho: si Anita ya bajo

Abajo en la sala

Horo Horo: Ahí, tanto demora, hace rato que lo estamos esperando -oo-

Manta: bueno, que tu te haya quedado despierto toda la noche, no significa que no vamos a dormir

Horo Horo: Sabes que no podía hacerlo, que tal si venia y.....

Manta: jiji, ya entiendo..., pero sabes que igual vendr

Horo Horo: Lo se ,-- , pero y tú que haces aquí tan temprano

Manta: bueno yo....., quería ver como estaba Yoh antes del viaje, porque, queramos o no nos encontraremos con Hao

Ana: no se preocupen Yoh lo vencer

Manta: bu... buenos días Ana

Ana: si no tienen nada mas que hacer ....

( Manta limpiando el piso, y Horo Horo barriendo con su pañuelito en la cabeza)

Horo Horo: porque tengo que hacer esto

Yoh: hola, buenos días

Ana: YHO EL DESAYUNO

Yoh: Ya voy Anita

Manta: A que hora venia Chocolove, Len y Ryo?

Horo horo: Len se supone que ya venia, de seguro que se esta demorando en afilar su lanza

Len (señalándolo con su lanza): te molesta 

Yoh: Len llegaste a tiempo para el desayuno

Ana: tendrán que pagar lo que coman

Todos: '

Horo Horo: no venias con Chocolove

Len: no se, dijo que tenia que hacer algo primero y no me importa.

Manta: tendremos que esperarlos

Horo Horo: pero primero A COMER

Len: 

Horo Horo: que quieres decir con eso o 

Len: Quieres pelear?

(cuando están apunto de pelear)

Ryo: HOLAAAA, ya llegue, hay fue muy cansado, creía que no llegaría....

Todos: Vamos a ver que hace Yoh ( dejando a Ryu)

Ya todos mas tranquilos comenzaron a comer y en ese momento

Chocolove. Hola, que tal

Len: Llegaste (con desanimo) esperaba que no vinieras

Chocolove: QUE COSA???

Len: lo que escuchaste, moreno

Yho: ya tranquilos

Chocolove: Ahora vengo renovado, con nuevos chistes para el camino

Todos: --

Horo Horo: Len, ya tienes todo listo para el viaje

Len: claro, esta tarde partimos

Ana: esta vez iremos todos (bebiendo un sorbo)

Tamao: no creo que sea lo mas adecuado, señorita Ana

Ana: ya esta decidido ( Poniendo su vaso con fuerza en la mesa)

Yoh: me parece bien, es mejor estar todos

Ya en la tarde, era hora de que todo emprendieran el viaje, algunos estaban terminando de guardar las ultimas cosas ( Yoh, Manta, Ana) y otros bueno ....( Horo Horo con unas tremendas ojeras quedándose dormido en la puerta y Ryo peinándose)

Manta: Ya están listos , Len nos espera en el aeropuerto

Yoh: si ya termine, Aanita ya terminaste

Ana: si solo me falta algo, (hizo que Tamao colgara un cartel en la puerta), Listo

Ya en el Aeropuerto, Se encontraron con Fausto y Elisa que esperaban que llegaran todos

Yoh: porque no viniste a la casa

Fausto: tuve que hacer algo antes

En eso llega Len

Len: bueno, por fin llegaron

Chocolove: Lento, pero seguro (Y aparece en una manejando una carreta)

Len :ØØ .... , Ya esta todo listo para irnos y...

( en ese momento lo interrumpe uno de sus ayudantes y le dice algo al oído)

Len: QUEEEE? COMO QUE SE MALOGRO?

Yoh: que pasa?

Len: parece que se malogro uno de los aviones, pero tengo cientos de .....

( el ayudante le murmura otra ves en el oído)

Len: COMO QUE TODOS ESTAN MALOGRADOS? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE? ( Se ve todos los aviones parados )

Todos: OoO

Ana: (muy tranquila), pero no hay problema, Manta llamara a su avión y el nos llevara

Manta: QUEEE?

Ana: Algún problema? ( con fuego en sus ojos)

Manta: No, Ana esta bien, yo lo arreglo -´

En ese momento Ana se percato de una sombra detrás de uno de los aviones y sonri

Manta llama a su avión y todos subían, mientras que Len trataba de averiguar que es lo que había pasado

Fausto: Len será mejor que subas

Len subió con gran molestia y así comenzó su aventura

Continuara..... 


	2. Una nueva aventura

Capt 2: Una Nueva Aventura

Ya todos en el avión, estaban muy emocionados con llegar al aeropuerto y volver a ver a todos los otros shamanes, como Chocolove : "Hay chihuhua ya estamos llegando y con el mi sueño" ..... ( sale en un monte poniendo una bandera)

Horo Horo: " Sigue soñando"(en voz baja)

Chocolove: "Mink"( mirada asesina) ( y en eso su espíritu va hacia horo horo)

Yoh: (sonriendo) Ya veo que están muy animados ( mientras Horo Horo trata de que Mink no lo muerda abriendo su hocico)

Len: Ja, todos aquí son unos tontos (en ese momento la imagen de Mink y Horo Horo se congela)

Horo Horo: A quien haz llamado tonto (sacan sus armas y se forma una gran nube en el avión)

Ana: ( cara de "ya pues")

Amidamaru: Joven Yho

Yoh: Si, Norteamérica

( sonido del avión aterrizando)

ya en el aeropuerto, todos bajan muy emocionaaados ....

(Manta con cara de esteeee)( len y horo horo salen viéndose con sus miradas asesinas)

Yoh: Que bueno es volver a Norteamérica

( Fausto sale cargando en brazos a Elisa, Tamao con cara de miedo y perdida, Ana baja toda soberbia del avión, y Ryo....)

Chocolove: Dónde esta Ryo?

Tocagero: Ryo espera

Ryo: Lyserg, dónde estas? (poniendo su mano en la frente y mirando a todas partes)

En eso...

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto, se ve al chico de pelo verde saludando con emoción y con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza

Ryo: Lyserggggg (corriendo) y en eso se escucha "pow"

Cara de todos: -o ( cara de "auch")

Manta: Regresemos al cinta, ahora en cámara lenta ( música de fondo) ( Ryo corriendo, lyserg mirando hacia fuera de la puerta de espera saludando, la de vidrio claro, Ryo abre su brazos y en eso, se golpea contra el vidrio, y cae, Lyserg mirando a los demás saludando)

Manta: sigamos

Llegan todos a la puerta, esta se abre, y entran

Lyserg: que bueno verlos otra vez, chicos

Entran todos y....

Lyserg: qué le paso a ryo?

Ryo: ( levantado por Horo horo y chocolove)

Ya todos dentro del aeropuerto, deciden tomar un te

Yho: (cara de ji ji)

Bueno, solo Ana

Ana: un te, unos bocadillos, y ...

Horo Horo. Si sigue comiendo así, va a engordar, ji, ji (a Chocolove)

El vendedor: y quien paga?

Manta con cara de trauma, horo horo riéndose

Ana: ( silencio......)(levanta la mano y señala a...) él

Horo Horo: OO

Caminando todos

Ryo: no debiste decir eso Horo Horo

Coloro: (el sonido que hace)

En eso Sylver se aparece...

Hola chicos

Todos: Sylverrrr

Sylver: a si, me encontré con alguien

Horo horo cambio su cara OO

En eso...

Len: hermana

(suspiro de horo horo)

Sylver: Bueno, Ya que todos están reunidos, les diré que hay nuevas reglas

Todos: nuevas reglas???

En ese momento en Japón....

En el bosque

Pilika: es tarde, hermano, hermano!!!, levántate ( voltea y ...)

Pilika: ahhhhhh,(muñeco, con un mensaje, y una cara sacándola lengua, "esta vez no necesitare de tu ayuda") HERMANOOOOOOOOOO (FURIA)

Horo Horo: Achuuuu

Manta: que te pasa? Alguien habla de ti? (silencio)

Horo Horo: Hermana OO

Sylver: ajam, ajam, como iba diciendo, hay nuevas reglas, los grupos serán de 4 integrantes y...

Gente pasando y mirando a sylver

Sylver: será mejor que vayamos a otra parte

En otra parte...

Yoh: cómo 4 integrantes? Nosotros somos solo 7

Sylver: tendrán que escoger a otro más, además tuvimos problemas con el camino que tomaron la otra vez (apaches poniendo carteles de "no pasar"), y tendrán que hacer una nueva ruta ( agarrandose la cabeza)

Len: Queeé?, Cómo? Cómo vamos a llegar ahora?, no me digan que volveremos a caminar como la otra vez, (apuntando a sylver) arréglenlo!

Sylver: (cara de asustado), hacemos todo lo posible

Yoh: qué paso?

Sylver: problemas ambientales

Se ve unos ojos brillantes en un fondo oscuro

Yho: ya veo... Bueno chicos, comenzaremos una nueva aventura

Chocolove: Si !!, " navegaremos ríos , pasaremos por la selva, pelearemos con fieras y..."

Horo horo: (le da un golpe en la cabeza a Chocolove y Yoh)

Horo Horo : no se hagan los chistosotes y vámonos ya

Manta: Ana, espera (corriendo)

Continuara......

Autora:

Hi!!! =), espero que les hay gustado estos 2 primeros capítulos, Como ven lo he tratado de hacer siguiendo la trama de la serie, claro con algunos cambios y nuevas cosas, me gustaría muchos que me dijeran que les párese hasta ahora y si tienen alguna duda también escríbanme, muy pronto pondré el capt.3. ( tengo algunos problemas con las caritas que no salen, asi que me disculpan) 


	3. La chica misteriosa

Capt. 3: La chica misteriosa

Como hace un año, todos caminan, buscando como les sugirió Sylver, una nueva ruta, aunque todos no están muy contentos con eso

Len: ( cara de grrrrr)

Horo horo: ya len, cálmate

Len: como quieres que me calme, si vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar por donde ir, aunque a mi no me molesta mucho, ya que eso me ayuda a ejercitarme, pero ustedes....

Bason: que bueno es usted señorito

Horo horo: "hay que bueno es usted señorito"

En ese momento, se escucha una risa (musica de fondo Hao)

Todos paralizados

Veo que ya llegaron

Yoh: HAO

Hao: no esperaba verte tan pronto Yoh y, a tus diminutos amigos

Todos: (cara de lárgate)

Aparece el espíritu de fuego, abre su mano y sale hao sentado

Hao: Yoh, yoh, yoh, como puedes volver con ellos, después de todo

Yoh: Porque son mis amigos

Hao: amigos, amigos, yo te enseñare lo que son tus amigos

Los ataca

Hao: son ( tira chocolove, Horo horo, len , tamao, y jun, claro con lee bruce ) diminutos (los demás menos ana e Yoh)

Ana: tomando su cadena fuertemente

Hao: y ahora Yoh, que piensas de tus amigos?

Lyserg: (se levanta) haooo

Hao: no te metas (lo tira)

Yoh: déjalos en paz

Hao: y ahora (acercando la mano del espíritu de fuego, claro que la otra) Yoh

En eso salió una sombra, y ataco a hao, y se paro enfrente de Yoh de espaldas mirando a hao, tomando un báculo en forma vertical

Sombra: te dijo que los dejaras, HAO

Hao: no tengo mas que hacer aquí, pero...volveré, (risa)(desapareció)

Yoh: ah, gracias

Sombra: no tienes que agradecérmelo, solo pasaba por aquí, y no me gusta que hao se meta con los participantes

Yoh: ji ji

( era una persona con capa negra, la cabeza agachada al presentarse, y un báculo tallado de color blanco con líneas azules, con voz de mujer)

todos levantaron en ese momento adoloridos, ella miro a todos y luego se quedo petrificada al ver a Ana

Ryo, Horo horo: quien eres?

La chica: será mejor que me vaya? ( con voz preocupada)

Yoh: no espera; dinos quien eres?

Chica: mi identidad no puede ser revelada nunca, porque ustedes sufrirían grandes desgracias, pues es solo lo que causo a los que me conocen, desgracias

( se comienza a alejar)

chica: no te preocupes , nos volveremos a ver , Yoh Asakura ( y desapareció con gran velocidad por el techo de una casa y luego por un callejón)

Chocolove: ahí, que chica tan rara

Yho: si, pero algo le paso cuando vio a (voltea) ana

(ana estaba petrificada y decía no, no puede ser ella, no) (con esos ojos de espanto)

Amidamaru: señorita ana le sucede algo

Ana: no, ella (recuerdo)(la chica de la que ana habla)(" no señorita ana, no fui yo, se lo juro" llorando)( ana pequeña: " Vete, vete" mirada de la niña , ana," y no vuelvas mas") ya no esta aqu

Yoh: (tomándola del brazo) ana, ana , reacciona

Ana: que paso?

Chocolove: te dio la chiripiolca

Len: entraste como en un trance

Yoh: estas bien ana?

Ana: si,...., Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN, CAMINEN

Ana: (en voz baja) es que ella me recordó a ( recuerdo)(la chica , corriendo en un pastizal, sonriendo " señorita ana") Kahime

Yoh: dijiste algo

Ana: no nada

Fausto: Cómo pudo saber esa chica el nombre de Yoh? ( a los demás)

Ryo: porque don Yoh es famoso

Len: ja, cuando lo venza ya veremos quien es famoso

Lyserg: mirando a Yoh, con cara de desconfiado, esa chica.....

En el callejón, la chica misterioso miraba atentamente al grupo, pero especialmente a ana y dijo: Señorita.....ana ( sollozando)

Ya a pasado un día después del incidente con hao y la chica, y algunos aun se seguían preguntando quien era?

Len: Ya olvídenlo

Horo horo: no te parece raro, que hay llegado en ese instante exacto

Lyserg: si, a mi también me parece raro, es demasiada coincidencia que llegara cuando hao nos atacaba, y que hao después se fuera cuando ella llego, estoy seguro que....es del equipo de hao ( mordiéndose la punta del dedo)

Chocolove: hay, no se me hagan humo, que se me esfuman

Todos: ==

Chocolove: que?

Len: están pensando en tonterías como siempre

Manta: y en que piensas?

Len: (levanta el dedo, aspira y )en...

Yoh: (atravesándose) Un restaurante

Manta: hay, si ya tenia hambre

Horo Horo: y yo, ya que ana me dejo sin dinero

Todos: TE DEJO???

( se ve a todos haciendo chanchita para pagar la comida de ana)(ana furiosa)

Horo Horo: tú que tienes?

Chocolove: pues, (revisa) solo esta moneda valiosa ( brilla todo)

Horo horo: 5 centavos?

( todos recolectan)

Horo horo: aún falta

Manta: silbando y yéndose para atrás

Horo Horo: (cara de sádico)

Ana: me hicieron esperar mucho

Todos: ( caras de ji, ji)

Volvemos .....

Manta: y ahora como vamos a comer

Los chicos: (cara de sádicos)

Manta: para que abro mi bocota (llorando)

Yoh: a comer, a comer( cantando y saltando)

En eso....

Chica: disculpen, sabe donde esta este lugar...

Fausto: es ella

( el señor le señala)

Chica: gracias

Todos: parados en la calle mirándola

Chica mira y

Chica: YHO ASAKURA!!!!, no creí verlo tan pronto

Yoh: veo que también eres una participante

( ve su oráculo en el brazo y luego se lo tapa)

Chica: muy observador

Len: ahora nos dirás quien eres?, para que estos, se callen de una vez por todas

Horo Horo: que haz dicho?

En eso, se ve el arma de Lyserg frente a la chica

Ella lanza una pequeña carcajada

Chica: Que pasa? Me tienes miedo? Lyserg Diethel

Todos: 00

Len: Quien eres?( furioso y apuntando con su arma)

Chica: ya les dije, no puedo decirlo(sollozando), porque (recuerdo)(se ve mucho fuego y se escucha: no, no, NOOOOO), porque....

Yoh: ya len tranquilo, veo que sabes quienes somos

Ana: ( se ve su mano tomando con mucha fuerza su collar)

Chica: quien no?, son conocidos por haber derrotado hace un año a Hao, y yo (inclinándose) le doy mis respetos

Len: entonces, te hago un trato, pelearemos y si gano me dirás tu identidad

Chica: me parece justo pero...., te advierto que no será fácil

Len: eso lo veremos

Todos se apartan

Fausto: ten cuidado Len, no parece ser un oponente débil

Lyserg: No te confíes, tal vez tiene algo tramado con Hao

Chica: listo

Len: (su sonrisa)

Len: Bason posesiona esta lanza

Chica: Saca un báculo con sus dos manos, se ve un pequeño brillo, posesiona este báculo

Y ...( canción de pelea)

Es una pelea muy pareja, pero ella tiene una habilidad muy grande para evadir los golpes

Len: veo que eres muy rápida

Chica: y tu, nada tonto en tus ataques pero...

(Le hace una barrida a sus pies ), te ganare ahora mismo

Len: (sonrisa)

Chica: que? ( mira arriba)

Len la ataque con su cuchilla dorada

Chica: fallaste

Len: no lo creo

En eso su capa negra, se despedaza, dejando su identidad al descubierto

Chica: ( sonriendo) muy listo, pero eso me da mas ventaja

Len: Como?

La chica hace un movimiento con sus manos como hélice hacia abajo y comienza a elevarse como una ráfaga y luego cae tomando su báculo en forma vertical

Chica: aquí terminara todo

Len. No lo creo

La chica cae apoyando su báculo en el piso y luego se agarra del báculo levanta su piernas y le tira la lanza de una sola patada, len cae y lo aprisiona con su báculo de espaldas

Chica: te rindes

Len: nunca

Chica: bueno, pero yo si ( lo suelta) fue una pelea muy divertida, espero que tengamos otra igual.(el báculo tiene en el centro la mitad de una gema, lila muy hermosa y que en el sol pareciera un arco iris, lo separa en 2, y se hace un moño sujetado por las mitades atravesadas dejando la parte de separación en "V" hacia arriba y coloca cuidadosamente la gema en el collar que colgaba)

Ana: petrificada

(Era una chica de pelo castaño, con un traje de diferentes verde como kimono pero finaliza como el traje de Lyserg como "soldado x", una falda verde con líneas como símbolos de color blanco, unos guantes a partir del codo que terminan en la mano en forma de "V" , medias blancas y zapatillas, ojos castaño claro, tez media bronceada)

Luego se escucha

KA...HI....ME

La chica se queda helada y ..

Len: no, esta vez no ( tomándola del brazo)

Ana: cae arrodillada en el piso

Chica: Señorita ana ( llorando)

Ana: creí decir que te fueras ( ana mira su collar en el pecho), que paso con la mitad de la gema? ( preocupada)

Chica: pues..

Se escucha una risa

Todos: Hao?

Kahime: Hao 00 ( asustada)

Todos desconcertados

Yoh: la conoces?

Tamao: Como? Cuando?

Lyserg: alguien esta cerca!!

Horo horo: todo esto es muy confuso

Len suelta lentamente a Kahime, ella cae al piso

Kahime: les dije que no se entrometieran, ahora....es muy tarde

( silencio)

Señorita Kahime, esto sucedería tarde o temprano, no puede seguir escondiéndose as

Era una voz suave, que hacia sentir una gran calidez, en eso salió del báculo un pequeño brillo seguida por la imagen de un hermosa princesa con unas alas que brillaban con el sol.

Tenia pelo lila muy largo, ojos de color plomo claro, un vestido celeste claro con los hombros descubiertos bordeado por flores de diferentes colores y unas mangas transparentes, en el pelo una bincha de flores con cintas celestes al final, tez blanca, muy bonita, con los pies descubiertos.

Kahime: Tomándola de la mano

Yho: quien es ella?

Kahime: mi fiel compañera, Shiva

Ryo: (corazones en sus ojos)

Chocolove: que clase de espíritu es?

Horo Horo: eso es muy fácil, es un Ángel del bosque

Kahime: si

Ana: veo que tienes un espíritu muy fuerte ( levantándose)

Yoh: Ana!!

Horo Horo: pero...., como pudiste atrapar uno?

Kahime: atraparlo, no..., ella decidió acompañarme,(sonrisa) Hace muchos años, se decía que existían unas protectoras enviadas por los dioses, para preservar todo lo viviente en este mundo, uno de ellos eran los Ángeles del bosque, ( se ve un gran paraíso) se encargaban que no hubiera un desequilibrio en el ecosistema, y todo se realizara en mutua armonía , pero..., con el paso del tiempo los bosques comenzaron a ser destruidos. (Hombres cortando árboles)

Horo horo: te comprendo ( poniéndose la mano en los ojos)

ya que los humanos eran mas que ellos, y sus poderes comenzaron a debilitarse,( se ve a muchos Ángeles del bosque usando su poderes para que no pasen) eso causo que muchos murieran, otras escaparan para nos ser atrapados por los humanos, y los que sobrevivieron ya no pueden hacer nada por salvar sus tierras.

Todo esto causo que el mundo este ahora así, por eso mi sueño, es un lugar ideal, donde humanos y seres vivos vivan en mutua armonía, que todo ser malvado sea desterrado de este mundo, que todas las personas que perecieron de algún modo vuelvan a la vida, ( primero se ve un paraíso, todo negro y gente de color negro desaparecieron, tipo muertos vivientes, saliendo de la tierra)( ella se comienza a poner mas tétrica y con su puño levantado)

Todo: 0-0

Kahime: que todos mantengan su alegría en alto ( emoción, ojos brillando), y claro, al ser el rey shaman , seré muy importante y poderosa ( riéndose con la mano en la boca) y así ( con cara de odio) derrotar a HAO.

Todos: ´ ( cara de "jiji")

Ana: (de costado, sonriendo)

Manta: me parece que son muchos sueños?

Chocolove: dime, que te comiste antes de vernos?

Horo Horo: (golpeándole en la cabeza) como se te ocurre decir eso?(molesto)

Kahime: (riéndose), yo solo quiero, la felicidad completa, y que todos vivan en armonía , con sus sueños y esperanzas, sin afectarse uno del otro.

Manta: ya nos habías asustado

Kahime: (sonriendo), pero no he dicho que lo otro tampoco sea verdad ( ojos brillando)

Yoh: veo, que si conoces a ana?

Ana: a que te refieres con eso? ( aura negra / yho con su risita típica)

Horo horo: veo que tenemos algo en común

Kahime: si, los 2 tenemos espíritus de la naturaleza (sale Koloro), es un bonito cropoculs

Horo Horo: lo mismo digo ( Shiva, se esconde detrás de kahime y Koloro hace un puchero y se va), Koloro, no te pongas así, no otra vez

Kahime: se ríe y

Hao: veo que lo estas pasando bien kahime

Kahime: HA…O 0-0

Yoh: a que haz vuelto, hao

Hao: Yoh, porque te pones así, solo vengo por lo que me pertenece

Manta: lo que te pertenece?

Hao: Qué, no les a dicho?

Len: decirnos que?

Horo Horo: si decirnos que?

Hao: kahime?

Kahime: discúlpenme

Hao: me fue muy difícil encontrarte, porque te escondes de mi? Si sabes que, no podrás escaparte

Lyserg: lo sabia, es del equipo de hao

Kahime: no estaré de tu parte hao, y nunca lo har

Hao: te....( ojos de malo) estas oponiendo ( presiona fuertemente su mano)

Kahime se presiona el pecho y comienza desplomarse

Yoh: Kahime

Ana: Kahime!!

Shiva: señorita kahime, luche con eso

Kahime: Shiva vete, (silencio) VETEEEE, SABES QUE NO PODRE CONTROLARLO MAS

Shiva: pero, señorita

Kahime: (se toma la cabeza y luego se queda parada con la cabeza agachada )

Todos: Ka...hime

Hao: Kahime, enséñales porque eres la mejor, destrúyelos

Kahime: (sonrisa), si, amo hao ( toma las mitades y las junta y luego pone la gema que se comienza a poner de un color medio plomizo), como quiere que los mate

Hao: sorpréndeme

Kahime: será una muerte, lenta y ...dolorosa, Shiva, posesiona este báculo

(silencio)

Kahime: Shiva, POSESIONA ESTE BACULO!!!!

Shiva: no, señorita, tiene que liberarse, usted misma me lo dijo " este será mi maldición, pero ..., mientras tenga amor, nunca dejare de pelear"

Kahime: (sonrisita maléfica) deja de decir tonterías

Shiva: (llorando) esta bien señorita ( se fusiona)

Kahime: (señalando con el báculo), primero comenzare con los mas débiles

Todos se preparan

( ataca a ryu, , jun, fausto de un golpe)

Lyserg: sabia que no eras de confianza

Kahime: OH, Lyserg, que pena, cuando comenzaba a apreciarte ( lo ataca), siempre desconfías de las personas, pero esta vez ..., creo que acertaste

Yoh: que le hiciste?

Hao: (regocijándose de gozo), yo.... nada, porque no le preguntas a ...Ana

Ana: con cara de molesta, con los brazos cruzados, presionando fuertemente

Tamao: señorita ana

La pelea sigue, y kahime a lastimado a todos ( tamao y ana no), solo falta...

Kahime: Yoh Asakura ( señalándolo), el amo Hao habría hecho lo mismo que yo, dejar lo mejor para después

Yoh: porque haces esto?

Ana: ya BASTA, ( se saca el collar)

Tamao: No señorita no hará lo que creo que va hacer

Ana: comienza a decir unas palabras en voz baja

Tamao: me contaron que trato de usar ese conjuro, pero...., salió muy lastimada, no lo haga señorita ( tomándola del brazo)

Hao: no será necesario

Se ve a Yoh, tirado en el piso, y a kahime parada muy agotada, y luego se desploma , y con ello la gema vuelve a su color original

Hao: siempre fuiste muy débil, pero aun necesito que se fortalezca mas (desaparece)

Se levantan muy lastimados, ana se coloca el collar otra vez, y Shiva sale del báculo

Señorita, señorita

Kahime: perdóname, Shiva, por obligarte a hacer esto, seria mejor que buscaras a otro shaman

Shiva: pase, lo que pase, siempre estaré con usted señorita

Kahime: (llorando) gracias, Shiva ( y se desmaya)

Kahime se despierta y todos están alrededor de ella en el restaurante, mirándola

Yoh: estas bien?

Len: puedes decirme que paso afuera?

Lyserg: no es obvio, es un espía de hao, primero trato de ganarse nuestra confianza para luego atacarnos

Kahime: (mirando a otra parte) será mejor que me vaya, solo causare problemas aqu

Ana: será mejor que descanses

Chocolove: si, además, Len te debe una capa ( acercándose a len)

Horo Horo: es cierto, no te puedes ir sin tu capa ( poniéndose al otro lado)

Len: == (mirándolos a los 2)

Kahime: son todos muy amables

Fausto: puedes decirnos como llegaste a estar con Hao?

Manta: si y como Hao puedo hacer ese cambio contigo?

Kahime: para eso tendría que comenzar desde el principio ( mirando a ana)

Len: y, no puedes hacerlo?

Kahime: si, pero...

Ana: no hay problema

Kahime: bueno, entonces les contare mi historia....

Continuara....

Autora:

Hi!!!, espero que le guste la trama y estén muy atentos a los detalles porque las cosas se irán poniendo mas raras cada vez, en el sgte. Capitulo les contare mas detallado sobre la chica y como ana la conoce, también porque esos cambios tan extraños y su relación con hao ..... ( perdón si hay faltas de ortografía pero, no tengo mucho tiempo, y lo hago muy rápido par no olvidar nada), sigan mandándome sus review y preguntas.


End file.
